Das vierte Zeitalter Mittelerdes
by Narari
Summary: Sie legte das schwarze Tuch auf dem Tisch ab und ließ ihren Blick, in dem sich Angst wiederspiegelte, über uns schweifen. „Es diente als Banner." Erinnerungen, schreckliche Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zeit, die ich verdrängt hatte, suchten mich heim.- Nach dem Ende des Ringkrieges beginnt ein neues Zeitalter in Mittelerde. Eine Zeit erfüllt von Frieden und Harmonie.


**, 1 V.Z.**

 **Glorfindel PoV**

„Dies wird das letzte Schiff sein, das nach Valinor abfahren wird. Seid ihr euch sicher, dass ihr uns nicht begleiten wollt?", wandte sich Círdan an Elladan und Elrohir, die Söhne Elronds, worauf diese nur den Kopf schüttelten.  
„Wir sind uns sicher. Falls uns jedoch eines Tages die Sehnsucht befallen sollte, nach Aman zu ziehen, dann werden wir es bestimmt schaffen, ein Schiff zu bauen und uns selbst auf den Weg zu machen."  
Ihr Vater lächelte sie melancholisch an, dann legte er ihnen eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie sanft. „Ich werde euch vermissen…"  
„Wir dich auch Ada…Sag Nana, dass wir sie lieb haben…Und eines Tages kommen werden…Sofern wir nicht ein menschliches Leben wählen…", sagte Elladan, worauf Elrond mit glasigen Augen nickte, ehe er sie beide in die Arme schloss und zum letzten Mal drückte.  
„Namarië, meine Söhne…"  
Nachdem sie seinen Abschiedsgruß erwidert hatten, löste er sich von ihnen und stieg auf das letzte Schiff, um sich dort zu seinen Schwiegereltern Galadriel und Celeborn zu gesellen.  
„Macht es gut, Elladan und Elrohir.", verabschiedete ich mich ebenfalls von den Zwillingen, die man kaum auseinanderhalten konnte, „Vergesst bloß nicht, was ich euch beigebracht habe." Ich grinste sie an und sie erwiderten es. „Das würden wir uns niemals wagen."  
Ich neigte meinen Kopf zum Abschied, ehe ich mich ebenfalls in Richtung des Schiffes abwandte. Als ich jedoch gerade den Steg betreten wollte, verspürte ich auf einmal ein Prickeln im Nacken. Wie es sich anfühlte, hatte ich beinahe vergessen…Das letzte Mal fühlte ich es vor mehr als zwei Zeitaltern…  
Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah nach hinten in Richtung der Häuser des Hafens. Für einen kurzen Moment meinte ich, so goldene Augen, wie nur sie sie besaß, gesehen zu haben, doch als ich blinzelte, waren sie verschwunden und ich sah nur noch in die enge Gasse zwischen zwei Häusern. Das konnte nicht sein…  
Ohne es zu merken, machte ich einen Schritt nach vorne, worauf jemand mir seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Glorfindel.", sagte Erestor, damit ich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte, „Was ist los?" „Ich dachte…Fey…"  
Mein alter Freund folgte meinem Blick, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und mich mitleidig ansah. „Dort ist niemand…Ich denke auch nicht, dass sie hier ist. Du hast sie all die Jahre nicht gefunden…Warum sollte sie dann ausgerechnet jetzt hier sein? Sie wird in Aman sein…"  
Ich ließ meinen Blick noch einmal suchend über die Häuser gleiten, dann seufzte ich und gab ein niedergeschlagenes ‚Wahrscheinlich' von mir.  
Erestor schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und zog mich auf das Schiff. „Bald sehen wir bestimmt viele alte Gesichter wieder.", sagte er vorfreudig und ich nickte zustimmend, doch tief in meinem Innersten wusste ich, dass ich hätte nachsehen sollen. Dass ich ging, ein Fehler war…

 **Unbekannt PoV**

Mit dem Absetzen des letzten Schiffes endete die Zeit der Eldar und ein neues Zeitalter brach an. Das Zeitalter der Menschen.  
Während die meisten der letzten Hochelben mit Frodo Beutlin, dem Ringträger, und Gandalf dem Weißen nach Valinor zurückkehrten, traten die drei verbliebenen Hobbits der Ringgemeinschaft, Sam, Merry und Pippin, ihre Rückreise ins Auenland an.  
Dort wartete Rosie bereits sehnsüchtig auf ihren Mann, denn sie trug ihr zweites Kind unter dem Herzen. Im zweiten Jahr des vierten Zeitalters erblickte dieses Kind das Licht der Welt und Sam benannte es nach seinem besten Freund Frodo. Drei Jahre darauf folgte Rose, Sams zweite Tochter.  
Das sechste Jahr der neuen Zeit war ein glückliches und trauriges Jahr für den einzig verbliebenen Ringträger in Mittelerde zugleich, denn er wurde, nach dem Abdanken von Willi Weißfuß, zum ersten Mal zum Bürgermeister des Auenlandes gewählt und sein Vater, Hamfast Gamdschie, starb.  
Zu jener Zeit heiratete Peregrin auch Dietmute von Langcleeve und König Elessar, früher eher bekannt als Aragorn oder auch Streicher, erließ, dass kein Mensch das Auenland je betreten dürfte und machte es zu einem Freien Land unter dem Schutz des Nördlichen Zepters.  
In den darauffolgenden fünfzehn Jahren schenken Rosie und Dietmute ihren Ehemännern Kinder beziehungsweise weitere Kinder, Merry wird der Herr von Bockland, Pippin wird Thain des Auenlandes, Glóin, der Vater von Gimli, stirbt, Samweis wird noch zwei weitere Male zum Bürgermeister gewählt und entscheidet sich im einundzwanzigsten Jahr mit seiner Frau und ersten Tochter Elanor nach Gondor zu reiten.


End file.
